Tomi Shishido (Earth-616)
; formerly , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Madripoor | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 215 lbs | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (no visible irises and glows) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Master Samurai Warrior Crime boss, terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Akamatu, Japan | Creators = Mark Millar; John Romita, Jr. | First = Wolverine Vol 3 20 | Death = | HistoryText = At two weeks old, Tomi Shishido said his first sentence. At three months he could walk. On his first Birthday Tomi could read and write. He was ranked among the top five artists in modern Japan at age four. At the age of six Tomi tried to kill himself for the second time and had composed his first opera. Young Tomi also devised a mathematical formula that proved, without question, the existence of God. Tomi was thirteen when he noticed what he was a Mutant. His eyes project an energy that turns whatever they hit to stone. He called himself Gorgon. For years the Gorgon was a member of mutant death cult called The Dawn of White Light and subjected Japan by many terrorist attacks. By age 18, he killed his family and friends to became a member of "the Hand". After finding the Hand sanctuary and slaying all of its guards blindfolded, the Gorgon went inside and pledged his allegiance to the Hand's Jonin. When the master questioned his dedication, the Gorgon impaled himself with his own sword, fatally injuring himself and told the master to resurrect him. The Jonin were impressed and brought him into the fold. They brought him back from death and work as one of their best Warriors. ]] Later the Gorgon became connected to HYDRA and formed a relationship with Elisbeth von Strucker, the wife of HYDRA leader Baron Strucker. He was responsible for the capture and brain washing of Wolverine. Although Wolverine was eventually freed from their control, Wolverine managed to infiltrate the and steal technological blue prints from Reed Richards that were very useful to HYDRA. Wolverine, under the brain washing, committed a number of terrorist attacks resulting in the deaths of numerous costumed heroes and hundreds of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. After this he became Leader of "the Hand" and "Hydra". Death Eventually, the Gorgon attempted to assassinate Nick Fury after S.H.I.E.L.D. launched an attack which destroyed his safe-house and killed Elisbeth von Strucker in the process. He was intercepted by Wolverine before he could complete the objective. The two engaged in a brutal battle, inflicting devastating injuries upon one another. The Gorgon managed to gain the upper hand and attempted to use his mutant ability to transform Wolverine into stone. Wolverine extracted his claws at the last moment, allowing the Gorgon to see his own reflection in the claws. As a result, the Gorgon's power was reflected back upon him. Once the Gorgon had been turned into stone, Wolverine shattered his body. Return With the assault of the second Twilight Dawn by HYDRAs leaders, Baron Von Strucker forced the high priests to use the remaining stone fragments to resurrect the Gorgon,as the final member of his new Ruling Council. Gorgon encountered Fury's Secret Warriors when HYDRA took over an ex-SHIELD containment facility called Red Worm. Gorgon used the Godkiller blade to slice off Yo Yo's forearms. It was later revealed that the Kraken provided the Godkiller Sword to Tomi at his home in Kobe, Japan years earlier. Tomi asked why he was given such a valuable thing and the Kraken replied "Who am I to deny a man his destiny?" and left. Dark Avengers When Hydra made an alliance with Norman Osborn's H.A.M.M.E.R., Gorgon became part of the New Dark Avengers, as their Wolverine. | Powers = The Gorgon possesses a variety of superhuman abilities, some of which were due to natural genetic mutation and some of which were mystically bestowed upon him after his resurrection by the Hand. Mutant Powers Transmutation: The Gorgon's primary mutant ability is the power to transform anyone that made direct eye contact with him into stone, similar to the Gorgon, Medusa, from ancient Greek Mythology. Telepathy: The Gorgon possesses a moderate form of telepathic capability, the limits of which aren't known. However, he is able to mentally communicate with individuals, such as he did with Elektra. The Gorgon uses his telepathy to mentally "see" everything around him even if his eyes were blindfolded. He typically uses his telepathy during combat situations enabling him to predict an opponent's offense and strategy. Empathy: Has the ability to sense the emotions of other people psionically. Genius Level Intellect: Shishido is also a polymath super-genius, demonstrating extreme levels of advancement and expertise in a variety of fields throughout his life. He can process and analyze multiple information streams quickly, eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall), speed reads, and high deductive/reasoning skills. Post-Resurrection Powers Superhuman Strength: Physical strength was enhanced to low superhuman levels. At his peak, able to lift roughly 1 ton. Superhuman Speed: The Gorgon is capable of running and moving at speeds (possibly within the range of 111-115 mph) superior to that of the finest human athlete. He demonstrated bursts of speed that, at least over short distances, made him too fast for Wolverine to see, even with his heightened sense of sight and hearing. Superhuman Stamina: The Gorgon's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. The full limits of his stamina aren't known, but he can physically exert himself for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. Superhuman Durability The Gorgon's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. Regenerative Healing Factor: The Gorgon posses an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. The full extent of his healing powers aren't known. He has shown the ability to regenerate damaged/missing organs. He may be immune to all diseases, infections, poisons, nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. Superhuman Agility: The Gorgon's ability, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: The Gorgon's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. The Gorgon demonstrated sufficient reflexes to enable him to deflect oncoming bullets with his sword with surprising ease and casualness. | Abilities = The Gorgon is a certified genius, possessing superhuman intellect in multiple artistic and scientific areas. His great intellect enables him to quickly learn and master multiple forms of martial arts. He is a formidable combatant, a master of multiple martial arts techniques and is also a master swordsman even before his resurrection. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Gorgon is not immune to his own powers. Should he see his own eyes in a reflection he will turn to stone. | Equipment = Sunglasses (formerly): The Gorgon always wore a pair of dark sunglasses which completely obscured his eyes, enabling people to look at him without being turned to stone as the glasses blocked this ability. Whether the sunglasses were composed of some special material or were simply a pair of ordinary sunglasses isn't known. Oriental Mask: Currently after his resurrection gorgon has taken to wearing a ceremonial mask that enables him better control over his petrifying gaze. it is currently not known what special properties allow this effect and yet he seems capable of visual sight against opponents without reducing anyone he views upon to statues. | Transportation = Madripoor: Atop the brow of a centuries old Dragon Beast near the size of it's continental neighbor | Weapons = Swords: The Gorgon almost always carried and used Japanese katanas in combat situations. While he had access to the advanced technology of the Hand, Hydra, and Dawn of the White Light, he preferred close quarter combat. Godkiller Sword: 'The Gorgon carries a powerful blade called Godkiller Sword which can inflict deadly wounds to mythical beings and Gods. This powerful artifact was given to him by the HYDRA commander Kraken. 'Grasscutter Sword Claws He was given a pair of gloves that gives him the appearance of having extendable claws like the real wolverine | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Transmutation Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Category:Radar Sense Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths) Category:Fencing Category:Weapons Expert Category:Insanity Category:Claws